


Drabble: You Thought You Owned Me?

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [23]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Dry Humping, Heavy Petting, Loba is a trans gal and lingo used is cock/dick, Loba is trans (Apex Legends), Neck Kissing, Other, PWP, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Reader is gender neutral, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, lowkey mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt, "I'm sorry- you thought you owned me? That's cute." with Loba and ReaderOrIn which you think you have established some control one night and Loba laughs in your face.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Drabble: You Thought You Owned Me?

**Author's Note:**

> IF you wanna request or see more of what I do look for my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (HAVE AGE IN BIO BEFORE YOU FOLLOW)

Loba had come into your life through a chance encounter at a night at the club.

She’d talked you up, stalking around you like a cat and ran her hand over your arm adoringly. She never overstepped her boundaries, waiting for your body language and words to say you liked what she was doing. You’d let her buy you a drink, danced with her, all the while wondering what a gal like that would want with you.

Truthfully, you’d only been there because your friends said it would be fun. You weren’t too big a fan of loud spaces, but for once you’re glad you went.

You’d given her number at the end of the night and shyly said you’d like to meet up again- outside of a club. Loba had laughed, playfully telling you she’d consider taking you up on the offer as she’d sauntered away and got into a black car with a blue haired man driving.

It hadn’t been an hour before you’d received a text, fit with a wolf emoji.

Now you two were going steady. You, her, and Jaime were a family, and you liked it that way. You were very well aware of their lifestyle, not that you were too shocked when on the third date she’d shyly placed a golden watch in your hand and mumbled that it was your friend’s ’missing’ one.

Jaime is out today for once, said something about a comic book store that opened up with delight in his eyes. You and Loba had insisted he go, take some time off, relax, and he’d gladly done so.

That led to you and Loba having a small date in the den on the couch. Watching a movie- or well, trying to. Before you’d climbed up into her lap and were now kissing her neck.

Her breath hitches under you, manicured hands grabbing your hips and tugging you closer as you gently bite the soft flesh of her neck. You suck a hickey there just to hear her moan under her breath, her hands sliding down into the waistband of your sweatpants to fit under your underwear to grab your ass. She moans appreciatively at the feeling of your soft skin, pulling you impossibly closer.

You can feel she’s hard under you. You’re already high off the mild power you have right now on top of her, being able to make her sigh and moan under you. You nibble up her jawline, nipping her pierced lobe and murmur against her, “You’re mine.”

Loba’s breath hitches, her lashes fluttering and a smirk developing on her face that you can’t see. Not when you’re now busy kissing her neck again, grinding your hips down into her lap. She humors you, pressing her hips up and whining in your ear in the way you like. You think you’re winning, that you have her right where you want her.

“That’s it, baby,” You murmur by her ear, your voice wavering as  you dry hump her lap. You can make out the shape of her in her own loose pants, both of you having dressed in loungewear. Your breath hitches on a noise that you swallow down, nosing just beneath her ear. “Fuck, you feel good.”

When you lean back to tug off your sweater is when she strikes. Sitting up and pushing you down onto the couch. You yelp, flopping onto your back with the effort, your sweater thrown over your head to the floor and fingers greedily grabbing your pants. She yanks them off you with your underwear, tossing them carelessly until you’re naked. Your legs are spread apart over her hips, half bent in half and disoriented briefly.

When you blink a few times and look up at her, Loba is grinning like a predator. Catching your confusion, she mock pouts, tilting her head playfully. “Aww,  ** I’m sorry- you thought you owned me? ** ” Her tone is a taunt, your cheeks flushing with arousal when she yanks your hips closer. Forcing you to feel her cock through her pants fit right against you.

“ ** That’s cute, ** sweetheart. But we all know that you love being my sweet little plaything and doing what I say, right?” She speaks with a knowing grin, one of her hands sliding up your body to grab your chin and making sure you look at her.

You whimper.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now be a doll and lie still for mama, won’t you?”


End file.
